Como seguir adelante
by Lana Potter
Summary: Después del capítulo 36 de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. SPOILERS


A pesar de que Hermione le pidió que fuera con ella y con Ron a la sala donde los Weasley velaban por el cuerpo de Fred, se negó rotundamente a ir. Necesitaba estar solo un rato e intentar olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido en aquellos últimos meses…iba a ser imposible.

Notaba como su corazón dolía a cada latido. Había muerto más gente de la que él nunca hubiera imaginado en aquella guerra ya terminada.

Pensó en Moody, la primera baja que habían tenido y la vio tan lejana…después vino la de Dobby meses después. Sacudió la cabeza mientras iba bajando por la explanada hacia la cabaña de Hagrid en la que estaba seguro no habría nadie ya que este estaría con los demás miembros de la Orden, velando los cuerpos de Tonks y Remus.

Tonks y Remus…al recordarlo no pudo evitar que el corazón se le oprimiera. ¿Por qué ahora? Ellos tenían un hijo de pocos meses que les necesitaba. ¿Por qué a Remus? Aunque no había hablado con el a solas sabía que por el hecho de haber sido padre estaba exultante, lleno de felicidad y había comprendido que no por ser hombre lobo tenía menos que vivir.

-Perdóname…-le dijo al viento, no había podido decírselo a él en persona por lo que le había dicho cuando comenzaba su viaje y cuando le había visto gracias a la piedra de la resurrección ni se le había pasado en mente-.

Ted Lupin crecería sin padres, como él lo había hecho con algunos meses más que el bebé. "¿Serás su padrino?" le había preguntado el hombre dejándole sin palabras y había pensado que sería tan buen ejemplo para Ted como Sirius lo había sido para él mismo.

Se había quedado mirando por la ventana a ningún punto en concreto. El suave viento mecía los árboles y los pájaros volaban en el cielo como todos los días, como si aquel día no fuera distinto al de ayer, pero él sabía que no era así. Voldemort había sido derrotado y el mundo mágico podía descansar tranquilo.

Se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió a la gran cama de Hagrid que parecía no haber sido utilizada durante mucho tiempo y se acordó de que este se había escondido en las montañas, en una cueva junto a Grawp. Se acostó lentamente mientras notaba dolor en su cuerpo por las ajetreadas horas que había vivido.

Sintió la cabeza estallar, tenía miles de cosas en ella y en ese momento pensó en un pensadero para poder calmar un poco su mente, dejarla descansar. Pero al recordar el pensadero se acordó también de Severus Snape y se reprendió un poco por haber pensado que les había traicionado ya que el mismo había visto como Dumbledore le pedía que lo matare, aunque a su vista había parecido estar pidiéndole compasión.

Sangre recubriendo su cuello, sangre esparcida por el suelo. Debía decirle avisar a alguien de la Orden para que fueran a buscar su cuerpo, para que pudieran enterrarle como se merecía, como un héroe. Había arriesgado su vida durante muchos años sirviendo a Dumbledore en la clandestinidad mientras que hacía ver al Señor Oscuro que le era totalmente fiel- ¿De que había servido su muerte? De nada porque ni siquiera matándole Voldemort había obtenido la lealtad de la varita ya que le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió despacio y pudo observar un destella pelirrojo acercándose a él. Enfocó la mirada y vio a Ginny de pie al lado de la cama. Tenía varios rasguños en su cara, la ropa sucia y con algunos rotos y podía ver en ella una expresión de tristeza.

Se acercó un poco más a la cama y se sentó. Le cogió la mano y no habló hasta unos momentos después.

-Mamá te está buscando-susurró-.

Un miedo le invadió el cuerpo al sentir que tal, la señora Weasley y su marido, y todos sus hijos le echaran la culpa a él por lo que había ocurrido. Su cara se contorsionó y ella se dio cuenta porque le acarició la mejilla intentando decirle que no se preocupara.

-Quieren que estés con nosotros, eres parte de nuestra familia-le recordó, pero él parecía negarse a ir con todos, no quería ver de nuevo su cuerpo, ni las caras abatidas de toda su familia que le confirmarían completamente que no había margen de error en lo ocurrido-.

-Lo siento-susurró casi sin voz, que parecía estar encerrada baja la rabia y el dolor que sentía. No puedo mirarla a los ojos pero ella le obligó-.

-No puedes seguir culpándote de todo-se echó sobre él, abrazándole e hizo algo que no creía que haría, lloró.

Pocas veces le había visto llorar, pero nunca como esa, desahogándose como él quería hacerlo, y parece que aquello fue lo que le ayudó al fin a unirse a ella. Eran iguales y se sentía cómodo como para mostrarle su dolor y rabia al igual que ella lo estaba haciendo. Todo era un cúmulo y después de años estaban dejando salir todo.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados uno al otro, llorando, apoyándose mutuamente. Pudieron haber sido apenas un par de minutos o incluso una hora, aquello no importaba. Al separarse no se dijeron nada, no dieron explicaciones de lo que sentían, de lo que había pasado por sus mentes en aquel tiempo, simplemente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos sabiendo que de nuevo estaban juntos y que ahora nada, ni nadie, ni tan siquiera cualquier misión les separaría.

Ginny se levantó y le ayudó a levantarse a Harry como alguna vez lo hizo frente al cuerpo sin vida de Albus Dumbledore. Caminaron colina arriba de la mano, después por los jardines y entraron en el colegio. En el vestíbulo había gente, que comentaba de nuevo todo lo que habían vivido. Pasaron al lado del Gran Comedor y vieron a varios cuerpos sobre camillas con gente alrededor.

Ginny le guió por corredores y escaleras tirando de él suavemente. No sabía donde estarían los Weasley, tampoco se estaba fijando por donde iba. Llegaron a un pasillo donde sabía que se encontraban los cuartos de los profesores. Pararon frente a una puerta y él juraría que era el cuarto de McGonagall. La pelirroja abrió la puerta y entró silenciosamente dejando a Harry fuera.

Dudó varios segundos y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta para poder pasar, alguien la abrió por él. Parada frente a él estaba la señora Weasley. Tenía mala cara, los ojos rojos e hinchados de no haber parado de llorar. Sin esperárselo sintió su abrazo cálido, fuerte, como el que le daría su propia madre.

Cuando le soltó y entró en la habitación pudo ver a todos alrededor de la cama. El señor Weasley estaba sentado sobre la cama a la derecha, a su lado Charlie y Bill, a los pies Percy y Ron quien tenía a Hermione detrás, de pie, poniendo las manos en sus hombros. Ginny se había sentado sobre la cama en el lado izquierdo, junto a George.

Jamás había visto a George tan serio, tan callado, tan derrotado, tan triste…y verle así, sabiendo como era él en realidad, alegre, despreocupado, capaz de bromear después de haber perdido una oreja, supo que no había probabilidad de estar en un horrible sueño y que aún permanecía en los bosques con Ron y Hermione como única compañía.

Hermione dejó de apoyar a Ron para acercarse a él que no se había atrevido a moverse a más de metro y medio de la cama.

-Remus y Tonks están en el cuarto de al lado-le susurró con la voz acongojada-enterrarán a todos alrededor de la tumba de Dumbledore.

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente y al fin se atrevió a mirar de nuevo al cuerpo sin vida de Fred. Reposaba tranquilo entre las sábanas sin la ropa que llevaba antes y aseado, como si simplemente estuviera durmiendo.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada y la dirigió a la señora Weasley que ahora estaba abrazada de su marido. Le vino a su cabeza un recuerdo del boggart de Molly y el corazón se le oprimió más a pesar de haber pensado que eso sería imposible. Su mayor miedo se había hecho realidad con uno de sus hijos…

Sin decir nada salió a los varios minutos de estar allí. No soportaba más el ambiente aunque sabía que ahora iba a acercarse a otro parecido. Estuvo tentado de darse la vuelta, pero necesitaba verlos de nuevo para asegurarse también de que era verdad, de que ya no volvería a ver el alegre pelo de Tonks y que no volvería a escuchar la voz tranquilizadora de su ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

En aquel momento Kingsley Shacklebolt salió del cuarto restregándose un pañuelo por la cara. Cuando le vio se sorprendió pero después le sonrió tristemente. Le puso una mano en el hombro amistosamente.

-Gracias por devolver la libertad a la comunidad mágica. El Ministerio te estará eternamente agradecido.

-Era lo que tenía que hacer-le contestó y antes de que se marchara tuvo que preguntarle algo-¿Dónde…donde llevarán el cuerpo de Tom Riddle?

-¿De-quién-tú-ya-sabes?-preguntó al parecer extrañándose por haber utilizado su nombre muggle y el chico asintió-aún no sabemos. Debemos buscar un lugar seguro para asegurarnos, ya sabes.

-Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundote dijo y vio en la cara del hombre sorpresa-Lord Voldemort fue malvado, de eso no cabe duda. Y tal vez algunos pensarán que me he vuelto loco, pero debajo del señor Tenebroso había escondido un niño que no había tenido un verdadero hogar, un niño abandonado, un niño que jamás supo lo que era el amor…un niño que llegó a sentir lo que era un hogar de verdad en Hogwarts. Las circunstancias en las que nació hicieron de él lo que ha sido hasta hoy…

El hombre comprendió lo que Harry quería decirle y se asombró por lo que le había dicho. Le miró a los ojos y vio dolor…un dolor que no debería estar reflejado en los ojos de un chico de casi dieciocho años. Le dio un apretón de manos y se marchó por el pasillo dejando atrás la onda de su capa.

Respirando profundamente se obligó a entrar. Dentro el ambiente era menos tenso que el de la habitación donde los Weasley estaban. La gente de la Orden permanecía hablando una con otra y solo Andrómeda Tonks, con el pequeño Teddy Lupin en brazos, estaba sentada en la cama en el lado donde reposaba el cuerpo inerte de su hija Nymphadora.

Solo había visto una vez a la mujer pero se atrevió a acercarse a ella y ponerle una mano sobre el hombro. Aquella mujer ya había perdido también a su marido. Andrómeda le miró con los ojos rojos y su mirada agradeció el gesto. Se levantó de la cama y sin decir nada le pasó el bebé a sus brazos para después dejar la habitación. La entendió, necesitaba huir un rato de aquella dura realidad. Él también lo necesitaba.

Miró a Ted y se dio cuenta que aquella era la primera vez que le veía en persona. Mirarle por un momento le devolvió algo de la inocencia perdida. Aquel ser aún no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin embargo el hecho de que se había quedado sin padres era algo que marcaría su vida.

Miró hacia la cama a los cuerpos de Tonks y Remus que estaban colocados uno al lado de otro y ocupó el sitio en el que antes había estado la señora Tonks. Miró sus rostros que parecían reflejar una paz absoluta. No conocerían a su hijo…se juró a él mismo que haría todo lo posible porque aquel bebé creciera feliz, no como él lo había hecho, y en ese momento una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al ver como el pelito turquesa que tenía Ted, cambiaba de color una y otra vez. Parecía estar jugando.

-Nunca se sentirá solo…-les susurró a los cuerpos sobre la cama como si pudieran escucharles.

-Harry, deberías ir a descansar, tienes mala cara-Hagrid que había permanecido en una sillón se había levantado y había posado su mano sobre su hombro, bajándole una centímetros en la cama-yo me quedo con Teddy.

Harry asintió sabiendo que de verdad necesitaba descansar. Le entregó el bebé y salió del cuarto. En el pasillo se encontró con algo desgarrados, dos madres sollozando abrazadas. La señora Weasley y la señora Tonks consolándose una a la otra.

Una cálida mano en la suya le hizo apartar la mirada. Giró su cara y sus ojos se encontraron con unos castaños. Ginny volvió a tirar delicadamente de él, esta vez dirección a la torre de Gryffindor sabiendo que necesitaba descansar. Al llegar a la sala común no había nadie allí ya que seguramente todos permanecerían en el Gran Comedor a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres o cuatro horas desde el final de la batalla.

Subieron al cuarto de chicos que siempre había pertenecido al curso de Harry desde que estaban allí. Había cinco camas, con sus doseles y con sábanas acolchadas y suaves. Se quitó los zapatos sentado en la cama y la chica le imitó y después simplemente se recostaron intentando descansar. Harry la tenía abrazada apoyándola en su pecho sintiendo algo de paz después de todo.

Muchos meses habían pasado desde que él había decidido dejarla, muchos meses sin verla, pero sin embargo era como si no hubieran pasado. Ella le miró apoyada desde su pecho y él le devolvió la mirada ambos lanzándose una leve sonrisa. Ginny se acomodó un poco más y su mano izquierda cogió la derecha de Harry.

Juntos podrían seguir adelante ahora que ya nada parecía turbarles su futuro, un futuro que ahora si existía, un futuro más seguro que el de horas antes, cuando aún no sabía si él iba a permanecer vivo para vivirlo.


End file.
